Bondage
by Alchemwolf
Summary: Yugi comes home for the weekend but decides to take a nap for a short time and ends up in his two boyfriends arms after a rather tiring night.


Hey readers! Yugiohwolves here! Sorry I haven't been uploading more stories I've just had a lot of writers block but I hope this will make up for it!

Warnings: MxMxM lemon! Male threesome! Mobiumshipping! Don't like it then do not read!

Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or the characters given just the events!

Hope you enjoy!

BONDAGE

It had been a long day and Yugi had just gotten home from school for the weekend. Oh how he loved the weekend. No school,no homework, no kids to pick on him because of his hair and height. But what he loved the most was that on the weekend, he gets to spend it on being with his lovers. Yami his darker half, and Atem Yami's egyptian counter part. And right now he was too beat to even think. So without saying anything he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom on the top floor of the game shop him and his grandfather called home.

Yugi put his backpack down and took off his shoes then fell face first on the bed...not realizing that his lovers where watching him. The two spirits yugi became in love with observed him from within the millenium puzzle.

Yami folded his arms and sighed looking at his abiou in such a warn out state while Atem just stood there with his face showing a rather amused look.

Yami looked at Atem and noticed the expression upon the former Pharaoh's face and asked.

"What are you thinking of Atem?" Atem turned his face to look at his lover that he shared the space of the puzzle with and said.

"Nothing really just thinking about hikari." He gave a small smirk as a thought came into his head. Yami looked at him and frowned a bit then soon turned into a smirk and said.

"In a dirty way most likely." Yami had become to know the former Pharaoh quite well considering that they were almost completely alike. And he knew with no doubt that Atem was thinking of ways to get his hikari in bed with him. Atem looked at yami with his smirk still playing on his lips and said.

"Maybe we should invite him inside. For a little while." At this Yami lit up at the thought of his abiou being in the puzzle with them and gave an evil smile. Then nodded in agreement. In their minds already played what they were going to do to their youngest boyfriend.

Yugi soon woke up to the light of his room. But it wasn't just his room. It was his soul room. Looking confused he tried to process his surroundings and figure out why he was there. Then it hit him. 'This must mean Yami and Atem want me to visit.' Yugi thought and gave a big smile then leapt out of bed and to the door but suddenly stopped as he reached the hall in between the two spirits room. He really didn't like the dark black nothingness of that hallway. Then Yugi almost like a scaredy cat ran to the other side and knocked on the door to his boyfriends room. He looked both ways down the hall way then enter the room without waiting a second longer. When he entered the room and shut the door, It was a little warmer in the room that usual. He had come here a few times when the spirits wanted to talk or mingle around a bit. But it was never actually this warm. Just as he took in the warmth it went away. And Yugi hugged himself as a want for warmth. And then out of nowhere chains came out of the darkness and wrapped around Yugi's arms and legs so he could not run away. Then before he could scream or do anything Yami appered and walked closer to Yugi. Yugi watched him get closer then Yami said.

"Glad you could come abiou. I missed you." Yami put a hand on the chain holding Yugi's left leg and the chains lifted him up off the ground an inch or so before it stopped completely. Holding him off the ground Yugi's limbs began to stretch out, it didn't really hurt just wasn't something he would want to do all day. Yami then removed his hand from the chain and put it on his thigh. Yugi gave a small moan as Yami began to rub and move his hand up and down. Then there was a chuckle from somewhere in the room and Atem emerged from the shadows of the room. And walked towards the show before him. He gave a smirk and kissed yami then took his had and put it to Yugi's chin and kissed him passionately. Yugi moaned with want into the kiss. Atem pulled away and looked at him with lustful eyes. Yugi looked at Yami's hand then back to Atem and asked.

"What are you two...doing?" Atem gave a smirk and said.

"We just wanted to show you how much we missed you." Then Yami found Yugi's belly button and circled it with one finger while the fingers on his other hand tickled his side in an up and down motion again. Yugi moaned again at his touch. Yugi began to lightly heat up and became slightly aroused. Atem then slid his hand up and under Yugi's shirt to circle the soft nipple found there. While he did that Yugi mo and again a little louder than before. Yugi didn't get a chance to open his eyes before his shirt was lifted and he felt a tongue come in contact with his right nipple. He wanted to moan again but was interrupted by another kiss and Yugi opend his eyes to see it was Yami and just as quick as the kiss started it ended leaving Yugi to whimper in protest. Then the two men stopped. Said and did nothing. Yugi was about to ask why they stopped when Yami abruptly snapped his fingers and the chains released Yugi, then disappeared into the darkness as quickly as they appeared. Yugi now in Atem's arms from him catching him as he fell was carrying him bridal style to what looked like a dark spot until a light turned on to reveal a huge bed big enough for four adults to comfortably sleep in. It had a canopy with red thin sheets running down them for privacy and of course a red bed underneath it. 'For matching' Yugi thought to himself. Atem gently laid Yugi on the bed and with his head against the red pillows. Atem with Yami close behind climbed on the bed towards him then with one swift pull Yami had Yugi's legs wrapped around his hips for a moment and gave him a quick kiss. As the kiss ended Yugi felt the bed shift as Atem sat behind Yugi and pulled him from in between his legs. Yugi gave a small squeak as he felt Atem's tanned arms wrap around his waist and Atem's clothed erection against his ass. Yami like an animal crawled over to Yugi and grabbed ahold of his thighs. Yugi closed his legs quickly for a moment before Yami pryed them back open and moved his hand forward touching Yugi's bulge he had in his pants. Yugi blushed to the point of putting every red fruit and vegetable to shame. Yami then unbuckled Yugi's belt and zipped down his zipper letting Yugi's erection a little free. As this was happening Atem pulled off Yugi's shit completely and through it off to the side of the bed somewhere and began to play with his nipple as he sucked and licked Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned loudly in want. Then hissed as the cool air hit his now free erection. Yugi looked down to see the playful smirk on his darkness's face. Yami looked up at Yugi as he lightly flicked Yugi's head with his fingers and yugi groaned wanting more then teasing. Yami opend his mouth and said.

"What do you want little one?" Yugi mo and again at Atem's actions and said.

I want- he was cut of by another moan as Atem bit down a little hard on his sensitive flesh and then licked in an apologetic way.

Yami teased Yugi more by taking his index finger and circling the tip and saying.

"Yes?" There was a slight pause before Yugi ganged up the courage and said.

"Please...please suck me." And with that Yami obliged and took Yugi into his mouth but stopped half way down his shafts and sucked hard. Yugi arched and moaned almost as loud as he could go. Then Yami put his left arm on yugi's hip and pushed hi back on the bed before he could buck into his mouth and almost choke him. Yami slid his mouth all the way down Yugi's length then started to Bob his head up and down. Yugi moaned some more. Great gods did it feel good but he new the night wasn't over. Yugi put his right hand in Yami's hair and fisted a hand full and lightly pulled not wanting to hurt him. Yugi then felt a hand grip his hair and pull his head back. Atem had pulled his hair and gave him a rough kiss. Atem and Yugi began to battle with their tongues while Yami sucked on Yugi. As yugi and Atem made out Yami sucked really hard and Yugi gave a small scream as he came. Yami swollen all that yugi gave to him and licked his shafts a few times to make sure he got it all. Then yugi rested his head on Atem's shoulder as he panted out of breath. Yugi then heard a 'zip' sound and turned his attention to Yami undoing his pants and after that taking off his shirt and boxers and quickly climes back on the bed. Then Yugi felt Atem get up and leave from behind and did the same. Yugi took a minute to look and his nude boyfriends.' God they were hot.' Yugi thought in his mind as he looked them both over. 'Even though he'd seen them before. Yami then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Turn around." Yugi obeyed the command ant turned around expecting Yami to press some lubed fingers in his entrance but was suprised when he was actually greeted with a small push of his head down and his ass in the air. Then yugi gave a small confused whine when he felt something wrap around his arms as the were pulled behind his back and he heard a 'click' sound like the click on a car seat belt. He turn his head to the best of his ability to see what had his arms secured behind his back. His eyes when wide when he saw what looked like a small straight jacket for arms. He looked at it confused and then had his head turned back to look at Atem's big erect manhoodl in his face. He looked with his eyes up to Atem and Atem commanded.

"Suck." And Yugi with a little help from yami holding his hips up sucked on Atem's erecrion. Atem groaned as the heat of Yugi's mouth surrounded his cock gladly. Yugi sucked hard and at a fast pace. Yugi began to suck until he felt a finger push it his entrance. He moaned as he felt the finger thrust in and out of his heat. Then Yami enter a second and third finger as he thrusted them in. Yami began to scissor his fingers inside Yugi until he found that special place and hit it hard. Yugi gasped and moaned loudly around Atem's cock and the former Pharaoh moaned as well dew to the vibrations, and Yugi begged.

"Please... do that again!" And Yami happily accepted and hit it again much to his surprise. Then Yugi whined when he felt the fingers leave and then he heard Yami say.

"Don't worry little one you'll get what you want" and with that Yugi felt yami enter him and he almost screamed in deep pleasure. Atem then moaned from Yugi's sound around him, and he pushed lightly on Yugi's head to have him continue. As Yugi sucked on Atem Yami thrusted into Yugi and all of them moaned at the others movements. Yugi sucked harder on Atem's cock and almost set him off the edge and Atem almost yelled.

"Ra Yugi..!" At that yugi kept sucking but at a faster pace while Yami thrusted faster as well. Yami could feel his climax coming and lead over grabbing Yugi's newly formed erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Yugi moaned loudly g around Atem and Atem gave another loud moan as well. Then yami warned.

"I'm.. gonna.-" He was cut off when he all of a sudden felt the rage of his orgasm reach and he let his seed fill yugi to the brim from beneath along with a loud long as Yami's orgasm came Yugi's did too and he screamed around Atem's sex giving him a strong vibration then a strong suck and with that Atem came with a loud long moan as well. Atem rested his head on the pillows while Yami pulled out of Yugi and undid the bondage around his arms. Yugi rolled on his side to the left of Atem while Yami through the thing he was holding to the ground somewhere and laid down next to Yugi. They all cuddled under the sheets with each other and rested.

"I love you both..." Yugi said as he gave a yawn after word. And then yami said.

"Me too." And Atem then looked to the ceiling and said.

"Me three." As they all cuddled for a moment Yami sat there in thought and then said.

"Let's do that again."


End file.
